Lo hago por ti
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Sin saber cómo ni cuando, los héroes pierden la confianza de Bakugou, incluso su gran héroe All might. Llega a tanto que desea destruirlos a todos. Lo hago por ti, estúpido nerd. BakuDeku #2 Enjoy!


_Hey~_

 _Les traigo "Lo hago por ti", los personajes no son mios pero la trama en si, ¡Pues si!_

 _Me disculpo de ante mano por las faltas de ortografia, no tendo autocorrector (Vivo en una caberna prehistorica sep)_

 _Y por el shonen-ai. Meh..._

 _Es un universo altero con Villian!BakuXDeku._

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _GO!_

* * *

Presionar a Bakugou Katsuki hasta su limite…

Hasta que se rompa.

-Oh por favor Dabi, nos matará a todos si se entera.-Ese comentario fue acuerdo a la opinión general de la alianza de villanos, que cansados del "futuro nuevo símbolo de la esperanza" o sea Midoriya-kun, acordaron derrocar la U.A usando como base a Bakugou.-Ese niño idolatra los ideales de All might… Me dan ganas de potar.-Himiko clavaba la cuchilla en el asiento de su silla y sacaba el blando relleno de ella con furia.

-Hay una bonita forma de hacerlo.-Todos callaron al ver su cara parcheada torcida en una siniestra sonrisa.-Sin tener que pelear directamente con esos héroes… Vamos a provocar un "pequeño" desastre, tanto en la ciudad como en los nervios de Katsuki-chan.-

-Oh oh, retorcido… ¡LO AMO!-Añadió la adolescente de nuevo.

* * *

-Si usas cable de alambre para cubrir la distancia de dos kilómetros… ¿Cuántas víctimas del incidente puedes salvar?-Planteó Aizawa sensei haciendo un gráfico esquematizado en la pizarra con tizas de colores.-Sabiendo que el peso promedio de cada una es de entre 50 y 100 kilogramos. ¿Alguien lo sabe?-Observó su clase y vio a cada uno de ellos morder sus lápices y arrugar entrecejos intentado hallar la respuesta.

-Trece o catorce como mucho.-Respondió el actualmente número uno de la clase, Todoroki Shouto, el cual se había levantado dispuesto a explicarlo en la pizarra.

-¡Y una mierda!-Todos sabían quién había soltado ese comentario, Aizawa fue hacia él tomándolo de la camisa y lo arrastró frente la pizarra.

-Explicanoslo entonces, señor Bakugou.-Le dijo entonces, el adolescente explosivo se encogió de hombros. -¿Cuántos podrías salvar tu mh?-El de pelo ceniza se limitó a encogerse de hombros y tomó una tiza color rojo y trazó una silueta parecida a un humano.

-Si este soy yo.-Inició su explicación.

-¿Tu solo?-Interrumpe el profesor.-Nunca puedes ir solo, Bakugou.-

-¡Callese!-Intentó aguantarse pero no pudo, el profesor suspiró cansado.

-Prosigue, por favor.-Le pidió a su alumno y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, igual que él toda la clase se mantuvo atenta a la gran estupidez que iba a soltar su compañero.

-Yo desde aquí.-Señaló a su yo de tiza.-Podría salvar a cualquiera que estuviera en mi rango.-Entonces dibujó un enorme círculo que a escala real podria ser uno o dos kilometros de diametro. -¡Así de fácil!-Sonrió arrogantemente delante de todos y ellos le comenzaron a lanzar su utensilios de clase, incluso compás con puntas afiladas.

-¡Véte a la mierda!-Le soltó Bakugou a Kirishima que le había lanzado una bola de papel que había entrado perfectamente por su camisa desabrochada.

-Bakugou.-Aizawa sensei lo inmovilizó con sus alambres y lo sentó en su sitio antes de que hiciera alguna animalada más. -Tu serás el primero de hoy en vuestra actividad de rescate.-Añadió el sensei mirándolo fijamente, él se limitó a suspirar y poner los pies encima de la mesa, contrariamente a todas la veces que se le hubo prohibido hacer eso.

* * *

-¡Mis chicos calentad de forma intensa por qué hoy no habrá tregua alguna!-

-¡SI ALL MIGHT!-Casi todos estaban entusiasmados mientras se dirigían en masa hacia el interior del edificio preparado para la actividad de rescate.

-¡Todos vosotros estaréis dentro del edificio en el momento en el que derrumbe sus bases! ¡Ya sabéis vuestras localizaciones!-All might se mantuvo fuera del edificio con Bakugou, el heroe recatador de hoy, siguió a todos sus alumnos hasta perderlos de vista. -Mientras que tu mi chico Bakugou…-Se tomó tiempo para ordenar bien las palabras que iba a brindarle.-¡Puedes hacerlo excelentemente!-El de pelo ceniza lo ignoró mirando hacia otro lado y bostezando sin pudor. All might solo suspiro mientras mecía los brazos a los lados concentrado fuerzas.

Estaba casi tocando la primera columna con el puño cuando el edificio se partió en tres trozos, incluidas las bases, derrumbándose gran velocidad.

All might corrió entre los destrozos.

-¡Rápido chico rescata a los de arriba!-Bakugou obedeciendo al héroe número uno usó sus explosiones para llegar a los pisos medianos buscando alguien en peligro. Vio a Kirishima y Kaminari proteger a la chicas del piso y a Iida abriendo un agujero al lado para salir.

A Mineta salir escopeteado junto con Ashido y Tsuyu, pero no vio a Deku, por ningún rincón.

Aterrizó dentro y optó por tomar las escaleras interiores que seguían intactas.

-¡Estupido nerd! ¿Donde mierda es-Dejó de gritar al ver el enorme agujero en el techo y tres pisos de hormigón y acero apilados sobre el suelo inestable en el que estaba él.

-Ka-ka-¡Kacchan!-Pudo oírlo pero no determinan la procedencia de la voz.

Subió un nivel más usando el montón de escombros y llegó al último piso encontrándose una sorpresa. Las vigas de metal que sostenían el gran techado habian caido y rodeaban al chico peli verde atrapado entre dos de ellas y más porquería.

Bakugou estaba por hacerlo estallar todo y sacarlo de ahi pero oyó la voz de Jirou a un nivel demasiado alto.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA CEREBRO DE NITROGLICERINA!-Presionó. -¡Aun hay personas que están escapando de los pisos inferiores y vas a enterrarlos vivos!-Bakugou dejó de prestarle atención porque se había cabreado.

-¡Ahora es el momento de presumir de fuerza, maldito inútil!-Le gritó a Izuku que seguía esforzándose para liberar el tórax atrapado entre el acero inoxidable. -¡Usa tu horrible quirk!-El edificio tembló de nuevo y Bakugou cayó al suelo entre los restos rotos y polvo.

Pero sin poder abrir los ojos oyó a Midoriya pegar un agudo chillido.

-¿Que?-El polvo levantando obstruya su visión y avanzaba hacia Izuku a gatas sin ver nada.

Bajo sus palmas desnudas sintió un caliente líquido escapándose, no era licor, olía a sangre.

El chico explosivo quiso usar una explosión para disipar el humo pero la sangre disolvió todas sus ansias y sudor.

-¡¿Qué pasó maldito nerd?!-Pero no obtuvo respuesta, se levantó con dificultad y pudo mirar al suelo, lamentó al segundo que lo hizo. Un abundante río rojo que circulaba hacia él por la inclinación del suelo. Avanzó a donde fuera que Midoriya estuviera, con las manos por delante hasta llegar a su destino y cortarse las palmas con las láminas de acero.

El suelo crujió bajo ellos dos.

-¿Porque no usas esa fuerza para salir de aquí?-Bakugou nunca quiso que su pregunta sonara tan ahogada y preocupada, sabía que Midoriya no podía responder, podía ver su cabeza caída y sus brazos a los lados. -¡POR QUÉ!- Sin querer sus manos estallaron de nuevo y saltó una chispa que encendió todo lo que tenía enfrente.

Un estallido dio la entrada de All might al piso, que traía a unos cuantos estudiantes sobre sus enormes bíceps y miraba la escena preocupado.

-¡Bakugou chico, sal de ahí ahora mismo!-Al parecer All might no podia ver que entre las llamas y porqueria de metal estaba Midoriya.

-¡Espera!-Bakugou cerró los puños y enfrentó con lágrimas contenidas a All might.-¿Porque? ¿Porque Izuku no pudo usar su poder?-Sin que él quisiera el gran héroe lo agarró dispuesto a llevárselo por la fuerza.

-¿No te lo dijo?-El héroe corría con agilidad hacia el gran hueco en la pared. -Está terriblemente lesionado y no puede usar su quirk en dos meses-Bakugou alzó la mirada y el rubio vio horror y terror en ellos, paró su acelerada carrera. -Chico… ¿Dónde está el chico MIdoriya?-El de cabello ceniza cayó al suelo tras forcejear, se quedó sentado allí sin ver a su ídolo.

-Allí entre el fuego…-All might tosió sangre sin quererlo.-¡No lo sabía!-Gritó de pronto mientras lágrimas mojaban su cuello y puños explotando. -¡Ese maldito nerd!- Pero ya se encontraba solo, All might había dejado el suelo partido al salir saltando a toda potencia.

-El orgullo del chico Bakugou… ¿Se habrá roto por fin?.-All might apagó las llamas con la presión de aire de su Detroit Smash y pudo ver a Midoriya entre grandes placas de acero ileso. Al alzarlo pudo oler algo extraño y lo corroboró cuando apareció Aizawa a su lado con el ceño fruncido analizando el estudiante.

-Esto es…-Se acercó a la ropa de entrenamiento de Izuku.-Cloroformo sin ninguna duda.-Le indicó a All might donde estaban el resto de los estudiantes, a diez metros del edificio bajo un porche improvisado, y donde debía tumbarlo.

Aizawa rodeó el edificio hasta que encontró a Bakugou, encogido en el suelo con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, el pelo revuelto le impedía ver su expresión.

-Bakugou.-El chico pegó un brinco dandole a Aizawa la certeza de que le habia oido.-Midoriya está bien, solo está inconsciente.-El chico explosivo se levantó tan rapido que asustó al profesor.

-¿¡Como que bien!?-Preguntó a gritos.-¡LO VI SANGRAR! ¡SANGRE MALDITA SEA!-Aizaea le cubrió la boca.

-Midoriya no tiene ninguna herida, solo ha sido puesto a dormir con clorofomo.-No podia comprender el estres del alumno que queria librarse a grandes sacudidas.

-¿Entonces puede hacer uso de su quirk?-El soso adulto lo miró sin entender pero igualmente le contestó.

-No, si lo hace podría morir.-Sentenció, quiso retratarse al ver la expresión de Bakugou. -Allí pudo haber sido traspasado por las vigas, relamente tuvo suerte…-Una explosión cortó su sentiecnia.

-¡Así fue lo que pasó joder! ¡Lo oí chillar como si mataran a un cerdo! ¡Vi la sangre!-Aizawa suspiro y se acercó al adolescente con intención de sosegar sus ánimos.

-Cálmate, luego tomaremos tu declaración.-Bakugou finalmente se calló. -Reúnete con tus compañeros, esto será procesado luego.

-Malditos pros.-Maldijo el chico explosivo mientras seguía a su profesor donde todos estaban.

* * *

-¿Mh?-Midoriya reconoció su habitación por la decoración tan All might, pero no recordaba cuando llegó allí, ni quién lo trajo.

Sin esperarlo un paño mojado le dió en toda la frente y de donde venía volando vio a su ex-amigo de la infancia, Bakugou Katsuki.

-¿Kacchan que haces aquí?-Interrogó como si despues de estar allí entre todo ese barullo fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. El cerebro de Katsuki estaba por estallar.

"¡No me hables como si todo estuviera bien, estupido! ¡Fui incapaz de hacer nada!"

La cara de Katsuki medio ensombrecía estaba empezando a darle escalofríos, al bajar la mirada no pudo evitar fijarse en las manos vendadas de Bakugou. Midoriya alargó la mano y las sostuvo entre las suyas, al darse cuenta el otro chico dejó de moverse y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Midoriya tomó eso como un permiso para quitar las vendas y ver dos profundos cortes en esa gruesas palmas. Para Izuku, solo pensar en el sudor ácido meterse entre las líneas sangrientas se hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

-¿Te cortaste con las vigas?-

"En un intento de sacarte de allí pero no puedo recordarlo bien"

Bakugou retiró tan bruscamente las manos que le dolió como los mil demonios.

-¿Puedo ponerte de nuevo las vendas?-Era la mejor excusa de ambos para no mirarse a la cara, Bakugou veía las manos llenas de cicatrices de ese nerd envolverle las palmas con sumo cuidado.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente allí?-Midoriya no parecía recordar nada, Bakugou veía la sangre esparcida por todo el suelo, en tanta cantidad como para ahogarse en ella. Ese repentino recuerdo le hizo marearse y caer en la cama sobre las piernas de Izuku el cual, más que quejarse, se alarmó en demasía.

-¡Kacchan!-Este finalmente tuvo corazón para mirarlo, Izuku se topó con los irises rojos lleno de temor.

-Estupido nerd…-Hablaba el más alto a susurros.-Te vi morir allí…-Su usual voz grave y atronadora tan quebrada. -Entre tanta sangre y yo sin poder hacer nada…-Su voz tal y como el día en el que le dijo que no perdería. -Maldita sea…-Arrugó las sabanas con fuerza, varias de sus heridas se abrieron manchando las vendas, la cama y a Midoriya.

Midoriya no sabía como afrontar esa situación, no era una disculpa, ¿Qué era entonces?

-Kacchan yo…-Bakugou golpeó su pierna con el antebrazo. -Ugh.-

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? ¡¿Porqué?!-Midoriya se había perdido.

-¿El qué Kacchan?-Bakugou volvió a sus cabales y se sentó en la cama bastante cerca del chico peliverde.

-Que no podías usar tu quirk.-Bakugou miraba un poster de All might, en ese momento le pareció irritante, tuvo ganas de hacerlo pedazos.

Midoriya estaba gratamente sorprendido, nadie sabía eso salvo Recovery Girl, All might y él mismo. ¿Cómo había llegado a oídos de Kacchan?

-Yo solo recuerdo estar en el último piso y haber caído inconsciente de agotamiento.-Bakugou de forma veloz lo tomó de la camisa, se la abrió a la fuerza.

Tanto él como Izuku abrieron los ojos como platos, este ultimo tenia vendas en todo el pecho y abdomen, cosa que antes no estaba.

-No recuerdo haberme hecho heridas recientemente.-Comentó palpandose pero el chico de pelo ceniza le apartó las manos para poder examinar mejor.

-Voy a quitar eso.-Izuku no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Bakugou ya lo había despojado de todo, se quedó en ropa interior y notó pinchazos en todos sitios.

Bakugou Katsuki no dio crédito a lo que vio, cortes muy precisos en el tórax y abdomen de Midoriya y un principio de perforación al lado izquierdo del cuerpo, justo como All might.

Todos los cabos conectaron en la cabeza del chico explosivo.

"Todo lo que vi fue real. ¡Todo lo que vi fue real!"

 _Alguien había tratado de matar a MIdoriya Izuku frente sus ojos y debió alejarse con la última explosión_

 _Los héroes no se habían dado cuenta, alguien estaba en el edifico, quién lo hundió fue otro más. Y los héroes no sabia que Izuku estaba allí atrapado muriendo, él como postulante a heroes había sido reducido a nada. All might no lo supo, nadie sabía de las heridas._

 _Nadie le habia creido._

 _Todo el resto estaba a salvo menos Izuku._

 _Para ser un héroe Izuku casi se destroza el cuerpo._

 _Los héroes estaban matando a Izuku._

-Izuku.-Midoriya no supo que cara hacer al oir su nombre de pila, que nunca había oído de la boca de Kacchan.-Izuku.-Repitió mientras se acercaba, en las manos llevaba esas vendas y tenia toda la intención de volverselas a poner.

"Kacchan tan calmado da demasiado miedo. La calma antes de la tormenta."

Una vez Bakugou hubo terminado el trabajo de enfermero improvisado se sentó totalmente en la cama y agarró las manos del aún sorprendido Midoriya y las observó detenidamente.

Bakugou acariciaba las feas cicatrices, pero su expresión no decía nada.

-Sé algo más Izuku.-Volvió a hablar, igual de sosegado y directo.-No es que tengas que recuperarte de esas heridas.-Midoriya temió lo peor.-Es que si vuelves a usar tu quirk una vez más...-Izuku espero hasta el final.-Simplemente morirás.-Con solo esas palabras, Katsuki apagó todas las esperanzas del chico aspirante a héroe número uno, apagó las llamas y metafóricamente hablando, se enterró para siempre entre la nieve, el frío de la soledad y los sueños inalcanzables.

-P-pero dijeron.-Bakugou lo calló al juntar la frente con la suya, los ojos rojos podrían leer el alma.

-Ellos te iban a utilizar para salvar a gente que no merece que des la vida por ellos.-Debía creer esas palabras, la seguridad en ellas daban mucho peso al argumento. Pero…

-Kacchan, tu también querías ser un héroe…-Las cejas de Bakugou se juntaron, toda su cara se arrugó en furia contenida.

-Eso de los héroes es irreal. Yo casi te dejo morir siendo un estúpido héroe.-Eso no le daba pistas de lo que Bakugou tenía en mente, parecía un papel en blanco, tan intrigante y vacío. -He cambiado un poco.-Y eso a Midoriya le pareció poco. -Y ahora he decidido protegerte.-Alzando los brazos músculos, Bakugou lo envolvió en un extraño abrazo.

-Yo seré tu héroe, como cuando éramos niños.-Midoriya se separó no queriendo perderse la expresión de Kacchan, una sonrisa triste le agolpó lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué hay de los otros?-Se esperaba eso de Izuku. -¿All might?.-Siempre ese héroe por delante de todo en la vida del peliverde, que cansado estaba Katsuki de eso.

-OL-VI-DA-LOS.-Por poco lo ahoga en el abrazo, Midoriya decidió corresponderle de buena gana para evitar que Kacchan enfureciera. -Van a morir todos. Voy a derrocar la U.A-

-Kacchan espera.-Midoriya tenía que pararlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. -¿Porqué todo esto?-Bakugou lo tomó de la barbilla y estuvo mirándolo, acariciando su rostro calmadamente, su forma de mirarle era dulce.

-Por ti, estupido nerd.-Kacchan le beso cerrando los ojos, él no tuvo tiempo y lo hizo tras unos segundos. Sintió calor en la cara, acumulado en las mejillas y en el cuello, las manos de Katsuki en él no ayudaba mucho tampoco. -Porqué no puedes morir a manos de esa gente.-

" ¿Quién? ¿Los héroes? "

Eso último cortó todo el ambiente coloreado en el que se encontraban sumidos.

Le dio una muy mala sensación, de que en Kacchan había nacido un "amor retorcido", unas ganas de tenerlo que llevarían el mundo de los héroes a su final.

-¿C-cómo derrocarás a la U.A?-Quiso interesarse Izuku ya comenzando a planear una contra medida.

-¿Recuerdas el rango que dibujé ese día?- Oh cómo no olvidar esos dos kilómetros de poder.

-Ese también es mi nuevo rango de destrucción.-Se permitió sonreír orgulloso.

" ¿Quién eres Kacchan? "

-Cuando estés completamente recuperado, explotaré este maldito sitio con todos los héroes dentro.-Su expresión maquiavélica con las peores intenciones.

" Kacchan no."

Bakugou se acercó a la pared, al lado del escritorio, y arrancó uno de los mil póster de All might que Izuku coleccionaba.

-Tanto tiempo idolatrando este tipo. "¡Qué bien se ve cuando gana!" ¿Y qué pasa cuando la gente se muere por su culpa? ¿Hay que darle las gracias también?-

" ¿Qué te hicieron entonces Kacchan? ¿Qué pasó allí mientras, según dices tu, yo moría? "

-Kacchan.-Se giró al ser llamado y corrió a su lado, a sentarse cerca de su querido Izuku. -¿Porqué no nos vamos a un sitio en el que no haya héroes?-Bakugou se levantó bruscamente.

-Todo está infestado de ellos, pero tranquilo Izuku, tengo un lugar a donde ir…-

Midoriya solo pudo sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

Lamentarse al oír a la prensa sofocar a todos con las últimas devastadoras noticias.

Bakugou Katsuki se ha declarado oficialmente el que destruirá nuestra la sociedad de héroes que costó tanto tiempo a nuestros ancestros.

Su declaración fue la siguiente: "No acabaré hasta que All might vea como friego el suelo con sus millones de idólatras. Y luego lo mataré delante de los que no poseen ningún quirk "

Midoriya lloró en su cama al oír las noticias y apagó la televisión.

-¿Porque lloras pequeño Midoriya?-

-Hola Dabi-san.-Acostumbrado a la presencia de villanos en todas sus nuevas áreas de descanso.

-Pensaba en destruir la U.A junto con Katsuki-chan…-Parecía un poco contrariado, y traía los puntos un poco salidos, resultado de sus numerosas peleas.-Pero que te trajera a ti y los matara a todos… Fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.-Midoriya hizo mala cara.

-Ahora que no soy héroe no puedo pararte los pies pero… ¿Porque lo hiciste? Mejor dicho. ¿Qué le hiciste a Kacchan?-El villano se retorció de risa en su cara.

-Todo por tu amor, tu quierdo Kacchan.-Alzó la mano en señal de paz.-Por favor Midoriya no hagas esfuerzos.-Los esfuerzos del chico fue quedarse en su sitio sin soltarle una somanta.

-Solo puse al límite sus nervios y esto fue lo que pasó. No pensaba que atacarte a ti fuera la mejor opción, solo fue improvisado pero… ¡Oh vaya que si! Katsuki-chan se entregó a la oscuridad para salvarte.-

-Él no haría tanto por mi.-Dabi lo cogió en brazos para que pudiera ver por la ventana.

-Si que hizo.-Izuku no quiso mirar más lejos de la pila de cadáveres en la que Kacchan estaba sentado. -Mató a All might.-

" Todo por ti. Porque te ama "

* * *

 _Sin comentarios. *risas*_

 _Gracias por leer y deja algo para mi._

 _Y no, no odio a Katsuki, ni a All might. Los amo a los dos._

 _Si el drama no va contigo... ¿Deseas un pañuelo?_

 _Bye bye~_


End file.
